Hotarella
by AnimeFanGirl93
Summary: Pardoy of Cinderella 1950 film. Another request from a friend of mine in Quizilla. NatsukixOC
1. Chapter 1

~Cast List~

Cinderella – Hotaru Kisaragi  
>Prince Charming – Natsuki Shinomiya<br>Lady Tremaine – Ringo Tsukimiya  
>Grand Duke – Ryuuya Hyuuga<br>King (Prince Charming's father) – Shining Saotome  
>Jaq – Himself<br>Gus – Himself  
>Bruno – Himself<br>Anastasia Tremaine – Haruka Nanami (becomes good in ending)  
>Drizella Tremaine – Tomochika Shibuya<br>Fairy Godmother – Herself  
>Footman – Himself<br>Lucifer – Himself

If you've read 'The Little Hotaru', then you know who and what Hotaru looks like.


	2. Chapter 2

'AnimeFanGirl93's production presents'

Off-screen people: _**Aaah, oooh**_

'Hotarella'

Off-screen woman: _**Oh, Hotaru**_

_**You're as lovely as your name**_

_**Oh, Hotaru**_

With the voice talents of:

Aya Hirano as Hotaru Kisaragi

Kishou Taniyama as Natsuki Shinomiya

Rob Paulsen as Jaq

Corey Burton as Gus

Yuuichi Nakamura as Ringo Tsukimiya

Miyuki Sawashiro as Haruka Nanami

Yuka Imai as Tomochika Shibuya

June Foray as Lucifer

Verna Felton as Fairy Godmother

Norio Wakamoto as Shining Saotome

And Kouji Yusa as Ryuuya Hyuuga

_**You're a sunset in a frame**_

Special Processes: JJAPrice15

Sound Director and Sound Recording: rukia23

Film Editor: Artemis615

Music Editor: Musical Ninja

_**Though you're dressed in rags**_

_**You wear a viral queenly grace**_

Original Musical Director: Bleedingrose13 and Xemnas1992

Original Songs by Micky-Moo, Natalya, and Wolfcharm

Original Orchestration by Karnia

_**Everyone can see a throne would be your proper place**_

Story by lilypop8, evilRevan, Wolfcharm, and Lunatic ShojoRomantica

Layout by rukia23 and Xemnas1992

_**Oh, Hotaru**_

_**If you give your heart a chance**_

_**He will lead you**_

Color and Styling by Karnia and Musical Ninja

Backgrounds by Bleedingrose13 and Artemis615

_**To a kingdom of romance**_

_**There you see your dreams come true**_

Directing Animators: JJAPrice15, lilkorea, and KiaraxxRaven

_**Oh, Hotaru**_

_**Oh, Hotaru**_

_**There's the sweetest story ever told**_

Written and Directed by AnimeFanGirl93

We see a book entitled '_Hotarella_,' in the top of a bunch of books, three of them entitled _Istvanladdin__, __A Battle They Could Never Win, _and _You're The Reason Why I'm Here_. Then, the Hotarella book opens by itself as someone off-screen tells a story, _"Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a tiny kingdom, that was peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition. Here in a stunning château, lived a widow man and his beautiful little daughter Hotaru."_

The next page revealed a man with black hair, brown eyes, and a 5-year-old girl name Hotaru, who is petting mustang as a red-brown bloodhound watches from a fountain.

_"Although he was a kind, and devoted father, and gave his beloved child every luxury and comfort, he still thought his daughter needed a mother's care."_

Three figures staring through the windows are Ringo, Tomochika, and Haruka. Petted by Ringo is a cat with black, tan, and dark brown fur.

_"So, he married again. This time with a woman named RingoTsukimiya, and that had two adopted daughters just at Hotaru's age. They were named Tomochika and Haruka."_

In a rainy night, we see Hotaru, crying on the bed as her father passed away. Ringo and her daughters saw her passing, until Ringo smirked evilly at Hotaru.

_"However, it was upon his death that Ringo's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel, and bitterly jealous of Hotaru's charm and beauty, she was truly decided to follow the interest of her daughters."_

_"Thus, as time goes by, the château offered to disrepair, for the family fortunes were spoiled by the vain and selfish step-sisters, while Hotaru was abused, humiliated, and forced to become a servant at her own house. However, Hotaru remained ever gentle and kind, for each dawn she believes that one day her dreams of happiness will come true."_

In a small mansion, two blue birds enter inside a bedroom to face a small bed.

They tweeted to the person sleeping on the bed, trying to wake the person up. The person, Hotaru, simply turned away from the birds. They tried again, but Hotaru just yawned and turned away. One of the birds asked the bird what they do now. The other bird suggested one of them to go inside the pillow. The bird went in Hotaru's pillow, only for Hotaru to sneak her hand out, scaring the bird. The other bird tried to wake her up but was cut off when Hotaru's hand approached the bird. Hotaru giggled and sat on the bed. She was a girl with long blonde hair in two braids and beautiful brown eyes, wearing a white nightgown and now she's 16.

"Well, serves you right for spoiling people's best dreams." Hotaru said. The birds flew to the window, telling her about the morning.

"Yes, I know it's a lovely morning, but," Hotaru replied, and then sighed dreamily as she lay down and unbraided her left braid, "It was a lovely dream too." The birds flew up to Hotaru and asked her a question.

"What kind of dream?" Hotaru said. They tweeted 'yes'.

"Mmm-mmm. Can't tell." Hotaru replied. The bird wondered why.

"Because if you tell a wish, it won't come true and after all..." Hotaru explained, and then she began to sing while unbraiding the other braid.

Hotaru: _**A dream is a wish**_

_**Your heart makes**_

As Hotaru sang, a mess of other birds came flying into Hotaru's room.

_**When you're fast asleep**_

_**In dreams you lose your heartaches**_

_**Whatever you wish for, you keep**_

A red bird tried to sing along, but a brown shut her up. The red bird then flew up to Hotaru and tweeted a small music

_**Have faith in your dreams**_

_**And someday**_

The red bird flew back to the brown bird, who glared at her. The red bird explained everything and the brown bird shrugged. Behind them, a brown mouse, named Jaq, with a red shirt and brown/ dark red shoes on while dragging his orange jacket and red hat came out and felt attracted to the song, and watched Hotaru brush her hair.

Inside the mouse's room, another mouse already woke up and yawned. He then saw that his tail was messed up badly. He tried to untangle it. Back with Hotaru and the others, Jaq was watching Hotaru sing as he sat on the drawer.

_**Your rainbow will come smiling through**_

_**No matter how your heart is grieving**_

_**If you keep on believing**_

_**The dreams that you wish will come true**_

Then- Dong! The tower clock banged. Hotaru glared at it.

"Oh, that clock." she said, "Killjoy. I'm hearing. _Come on, get up,_ you say, _time to start another day!_"

She then turned to a girl mouse, two little mice, and Jaq and said, "Even he orders me around. Well, there's one thing. They can't order me to stop dreaming. And perhaps someday..." And with that she began to sing again.

Hotaru: _**The dreams that I wish will come true**_

And with that, Hotaru began to sing a bunch of "La-la-la"s. Four red birds adjusted her pillow. Hotaru was already behind the partition. Meanwhile, a girl mouse was shooing the other boy mice to outside the room.

"Come on, guys! You and you and..." she said. "Shoo, shoo."

Meanwhile, two blue birds bathed the sponge until it was fully wet. The two plus some other birds took the sponge to Hotaru, who was already naked (but luckily hidden by the partition). They squeezed the sponge, letting the water fall on Hotaru.

Meanwhile, a bunch of girl mice began cleaning some clothes and getting stuff ready.

Girl Mouse 1: (getting an dark blue ribbon out of the drawer) _**La-la-lyum-la-la-dee-la-la-la-la-la**_

Girl Mouse 2 and 3: (organizing the ribbon) _**La-la-ra-la-ra-la-la-ra-la-ra-la**_

Meanwhile, other girl mice were cleaning up her clothes.

Girl Mouse 4: _**La-di-ri-di-ri-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li**_

Girl Mouse 5, 6, and 7: _**La-la-la-dee-la-la-la-la-la-le-raa-la-da-da-di-da**_

_**La-ri-la-la-la-la-ra-ooh**_

They finished polishing a pair of shoes, which Hotaru put on. The blonde-haired girl now wore a dark and dark brown outfit, and black shoes, along with a white apron. She sat on a chair in front of a mirror and tied her hair back with a dark blue ribbon as she sang.

Hotaru: _**No matter how your heart is grieving**_

_**If you keep on believing**_

_**The dreams that you wish will come true**_

After Hotaru ended the song, Jaq, and two mice entered the room euphorically and they came up to Hotaru.

"Wait a minute, guys! Calm down!" Hotaru said, trying to calm down Jaq and the others. When they finally calmed down, she asked, "Now, Jaq, what's all this fuzz about?"

"New mouse in the house!" Jaq replied, "Brand new! Never saw before! A visitor! A visitor!"

"Oh, a visitor." Hotaru said, then she picked up from the drawer a pink baby doll dress, and said, "Well, she'll need a dress and..."

Jaq chuckled and said, "No, no, it's a boy! He! He!"

"Oh, that does make difference." said Hotaru as she put the dress back on the drawer and picked up a bluish-green hat, yellow shirt, brown shoes and she said, "She'll need a jacket, shoes, and..."

"We gotta take him out of the trap!" Jaq exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's in a trap!" The two mice agreed.

"Where? In a trap?" asked Hotaru, then she stood up and walked out of the room, Jaq and the others following her, as she said, "Why you did you say so?"

(The author's names you saw up there, besides mine, were names from my favorite author list. Just thought you should know.)


	3. Chapter 3

Hotaru scurried down the stairs with Jaq and the other mice following her, until she stopped when she saw two more mice standing alongside a huge cage with a big mouse inside it.

"Now, now, calm down, everybody." Hotaru said, trying to calm down the animals. Then she looked at the mouse inside the cage.

"Aww, the poor little, scared to death." Hotaru said sadly, looking at the scared mouse. Then she turned to Jaq.

"Jaq, maybe you need to explain the things to him." Hotaru told Jaq.

"Okie-dokie, Hotaru. Okie-dokie." Jaq gave a thumbs-up to Hotaru as he opened the cage's door and went inside it.

"Now, now, listen, lil' guy," Jaq told the mouse, who was about to punch him, but he ducked, "Take it easy. Don't worry, buddy."

Then Jaq pointed to his friends and Hotaru, who were outside. "We like ya," Jaq smiled, "See? Even Hotaru likes ya. She's nice, real nice." Just then, the mouse calmed himself down and smiled to Jaq.

"That's a-better." Jaq smiled, lowering the mouse's arms, "Come on now. Okie-dokie!"

"Uh, O-o-o-okie-dokie." the mouse said as he and Jaq walked out of the cage.

"Well, that's better." Hotaru smiled as she picked up the yellow shirt and tried to put it on the mouse, "Well, let's just slip on, to see the size." Just then, the yellow shirt slipped off of the mouse's head to the ground as Hotaru put the shoes and hat on the mouse.

"It's a little snuck." Hotaru giggled, and then she put the shirt back on the mouse as she said, "But it'll have to do."

Then Hotaru stood the tiger up as she said, "Now a name. I got one; Gus."

"Like that, Gus?" Jaq asked to the mouse, now named Gus, "Like it, like it?"

"Eh, s-s-s-sure." Gus smiled, with a smile. Hotaru then went down the stairs as she said; "Now I got to hurry. Keep Gus out of trouble, Jaq," then she turned to them, "And don't forget to worry them about _the cat_." Then she continued downstairs.

Jaq nodded, and then he turned to Gus. "Look, have you seen a cat?" Jaq asked the newbie.

"Uh, C-C-C-Cat?" asked Gus.

"Yeah, Lucifee, that's him." Jaq said, "Mean, sneaky. Jump onto you. Bite you! He's big as a house!" Then he made cat sounds such as roaring and snarling, which scared Gus that hid below the stair.

"So, got an idea?" asked Jaq.

"Uh, y-y-yes sir." Gus nodded.

(Meanwhile...)

Hotaru got into the corridor, and closed the door. Then she went over to the HUGE windows and opened the curtains. Then she went over to one of the rooms and opened its door. Inside the room, there was a black, dark brown, and tanned cat sleeping beside a bed.

The fat cat had dark brown fur covering most of his body. The fur on his belly, his paws, and the tip of his tail is tan. The fur on his head is ruffled and black. This was Lucifer.

Lucifer suddenly wakes up, and he looks at Hotaru.

"_Here, kitty, kitty, kitty_." Hotaru whispered to him. Lucifer just yawned.

"_Come, kitty, come on_." Hotaru whispered. Lucifer just turned his back to her.

"LUCIFER, COME HERE!" Hotaru shouted lowly, yet Lucifer could hear it and he turned to Hotaru. Lucifer just stepped out of his bed and walked up to Hotaru. Then Lucifer yawned again as he scratched the floor. Suddenly he stopped when Hotaru closed the door.

"I'm sorry if your Highness doesn't like to have early breakfast." Hotaru said as she walked up to the stairs with Lucifer as Jaq and Gus looked behind a pillar and Lucifer glared at them and he and Hotaru went downstairs as she said, "It's certainly not my idea of having to feed you first. But it's orders. Come on."

"That's L-L-Lucifee, right?" asked Gus as he imitated Lucifer's silly walking.

"Yup, that's Lucifee." Jaq told him. Gus laughed as he said, "Gus get L-L-L-Lucifee and- Chreeech!" Then he was about to walk up to Lucifer when Jaq stopped him.

"NO! Don't do it, Gus! Lucifee isn't funny, well a little! He's EVIL!" Jaq told the mouse.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Hotaru and Lucifer had arrived at the kitchen, where a big dog with red-brown fur covering most of his body. He has a black nose, floppy ears, a tail, light-brown eyes, sharp nails that are usually always sticking out, and three little hairs like on his head groaned and growled mid-sleep, startling Lucifer. This was Bruno.

"Bruno?" called Hotaru while coming over to where Bruno was, and then she shouted, "Bruno!" By the time, Bruno had bitten the rug, and he was about to rip it off when he woke up.

Bruno then calmed down, stopped biting the rug, and turned to Hotaru, who petted him as she said, "Dreaming again. Was chasing Lucifer?"

Bruno nodded.

"Got him this time?" asked Hotaru. Bruno nodded in agreement. Hotaru then scolded, "That's bad."

Bruno was completely shocked with what Hotaru said. Lucifer snickered menacingly.

"What if they had heard you upstairs? You know there are orders." Hotaru said as she walked up to a shelf and put a teapot and a few teacups on a tray, "So if you want to stay on your nice, warm bed, you got to get rid of this dreams. Do you know how?"

Bruno shook his head.

"Just learn to like cats." Hotaru shrugged. Bruno's jaw then dropped.

Lucifer then walked around Bruno as Hotaru said, "No I mean it. Lucifer has good points too. Example, he..." Hotaru paused for a moment. "Well, sometimes he..." she paused again. Lucifer slightly smirked.

"Well, there must be something good about him." Hotaru shrugged.

Lucifer glared at Hotaru as Bruno burst into laughter. Then Lucifer got an idea. He went over to Bruno and scratched his face. Bruno growled at the Lucifer in response.

"MEOW!" Lucifer shouted, startling Hotaru.

"Bruno!" she said as she went over to Bruno and dragged him to outside the door, "Oh, Bruno, let's go outside. I know it's hard for you, but at least we should try get all together."

Hotaru then frowned at Lucifer as she gave him his bowl of milk while she said, "And that includes YOU, Your Majesty."

Hotaru then picked up a small bag with corn grains and went outside as Lucifer kept glaring at her.

"Breakfast time! Everybody up! Hurry, hurry! Come on, everybody! Breakfast! Breakfast!" shouted Hotaru to the animals as Jaq, Gus, and three other mice came up to a window as they saw Hotaru sprinkling the grains around as the animals came up to her.

"Come on, guys! It's breakfast time!" Jaq exclaimed as he and his friends ran up to somewhere.

"Br-Br-Breakfast? Oh, breakf-f-f-fast!" shouted Gus as Manny grabbed his arm and Gus came along.

(Soon...)

Jaq stopped wide-eyed and Gus and the others bumped into him and the five saw Lucifer. "Uh-oh, it's Lucifee! How we're gonna get out?" shouted Jaq.

The five mice hide behind something. Everyone gathered around Jaq as Jaq spoke, "Listen, I got a plan. One of us will sneak out and trick Lucifee to chase him," Jaq pointed to a wall with a hole near a broom, "to that spot, and keep him there. Then we go out. Right?"

The others nodded in agreement. Jaq backed away as he turned his back towards them as he said, "Now let's choose someone. Turn your backs around!"

The others turned around in the same position as Jaq.

"Twirl your tail around mine." Jaq said. The others twirled their tail around Jaq's.

"Now STEP OUT!" shouted Jaq. The others then untwirl their tail from Jaq's tail. Jaq looked at his tail and realized; he were the chosen one. Gus were shaking hands with him. Eerie music played as two mice looked down in sadness, and the other one waved goodbye to Jaq, who waved back. Then he got courage and stepped out of the hiding place.

Jaq tip-toed to where Lucifer was as Gus and the others watched. The cat was boredly eating his bowl of milk. Jaq hid under Lucifer's arm and motioned to the others that he was going to kick Lucifer's arm so his face would fall onto the bowl. Gus started to laugh but the other mice shut him up.

Jaq then finally kicked Lucifer's arm sending the cat's face into the bowl. Jaq then spat out milk on Lucifer's face. Lucifer then started to chase Jaq until the mouse entered the hole. The others came out and went to outside. It looked like Jaq's plan was working... or not?


	5. Chapter 5

Gus and the other mice finally reached Hotaru, who was feeding the chickens plus the family horse. Soon, Hotaru saw the four friends shouting, "Hotaru! Hotaru! Over here!"

Hotaru giggled, "There you are, I was wondering." she then served a bowl of corn grains to the mice as she said, "Alright, breakfast is served."

The three mice walked away with their share of the corn but chickens, who hadn't ate, saw Gus's corn and tired snatching.

Gus gasped and grabbed the corn, shouting, "Let g-g-g-g-go! L-L-let go now!"

Soon the chickens made Gus let go of the corn and fell on the ground, just when Hotaru was shooing, "Shoo, shoo, shoo, shoo! Away! Come on!"

Hotaru looked over at Gus. "Poor little Gus." she gave him the whole sack of corn, "Here. Help yourself."

The mouse smiled with glee and picked up as much as he could carry. He then walked away, just as the other mice reached for the entrance. They peeked in and saw Jaq still trying to distract Lucifer. Jaq took his hat off and he did a 'come-on' hand move to Lucifer. Jaq then did a hand-sign to his friends (with Gus following them) to come in and go on. However, in his hurry, a mouse let one of his corn fall to the ground, but Gus caught it.

Suddenly the stack of corn fell off the mouse's grip, startling Lucifer. Jaq saw Lucifer and gasped when he saw Gus, gathering up the corn. Mucifer smirked evilly as Jaq tried to gain attention, but he couldn't. Jaq grabbed Lucifer's whiskers and pulled one off, but still not attention. Lucifer walked, slowly towards Gus as he kept having trouble with the corn. Jaq pulled off the fur, still no use. Gus stacked up the sack his corn and realized that he can't reach the bottom, so he used his mouth. Jaq covered his eyes, while Gus walked.

Suddenly, he faced Lucifer, who opened his mouth wide. Gus screamed, dropping the corn and ran, but Lucifer stopped him and about to attack him. Jaq pushed the broom and whacked Lucifer, making the mouse escape.

"Where's Gus?" Jaq asked. "At least he got away."

After Lucifer regained focus and tried to find Gus, what he saw is a tiny shadow of him, climbing on the cover of the table. Lucifer smiled, when it saw him.

(At the kitchen...)

Meanwhile Gus sat behind the cup, panting.

But what he didn't know is that Lucifer lifted the cup and trapped him. Lucifer grinned evilly and was about to get his meal, until he heard the bell ringing.

"**Hotaru**!" a female voice called.

"All right, all right! I'm coming! Sheesh, morning, noon, and night!" Hotaru began to make breakfast as Lucifer began to hide, until she walked off.

Lucifer went back to the table and saw three cups; it picked up two cups, but no Gus. Lucifer smiled evilly and was about to pick up the last one, where Gus is, but he took cover, when Hotaru came back. Hotaru placed a bowl of soup along with the cups and walked off. Lucifer grabbed the cup, but he noticed that he's on the pans. He searched each cup, until it was about to grab the last cup, but he saw Hotaru walking back, so he hid, again. Hotaru poured hot water, as Lucifer waited for her to walk off. After Hotaru walked off, Lucifer went back to the table, but he saw that the pans are gone!

"**HOTARU**!" the voice called once again as Hotaru held on to the pans and one on top of her head, while Lucifer followed her.

Lucifer kept a close eye on the pans, until he spotted Gus, who is looking around. Lucifer walked up the stairs and hid himself, getting ready to grab Gus. Hotaru kept walking up the stairs, until her shoe slipped off; she turned around. Lucifer grabbed the cup, but there is no Gus. Lucifer watched her, as Hotaru entered a bedroom.

"Good morning, Tomochika, sleep well?" asked Hotaru.

"Humph! If you care!" Tomochika's voice replied, "Take that ironing and have done in an hour; one hour, you hear?"

"Yes, Tomochika," Hotaru walked out of her room, holding a basket full of clothes. Lucifer looked in, but the door slammed on his nose. He watched Hotaru and began to hear something, but nothing.

"Good morning, Haruka," said Hotaru, while Persian snuck towards the other room.

"Well, it's about time, don't forget the mending," said Haruka's voice, "And don't take all day getting it done either."

"Yes, Haruka," Hotaru walked out of the room and closed the door, which slammed on Lucifer's nose again and try to listen as Hotaru clear her throat.

"Well, come in, child, come in!" said a female voice from the last room (in this story Ringo is a female).

"Good morning, stepmother," Hotaru walked into the last room, while Lucifer snuck towards it.

"Pick up the laundry and get on with you duties," Ringo's voice ordered.

"Yes, stepmother," Hotaru walked out and closed the door. Lucifer was about to get in, but he got slammed again; he looked at Hotaru, who is holding more clothes, and he tried to listen. Lucifer grumbled.

Suddenly, he heard a scream coming from Haruka's room. Gus went out of the door, until he's captured by Lucifer.

"Mother, oh Mother, Mother, Mother!" shouted Haruka as she came out of her room. Haruka had short reddish-orange hair, yellow eyes, and right now wore a pink nightgown. Haruka saw Hotaru, who wondered what happened.

"You did this! You did this on purpose! Mother, Oh Mother, Mother, Mother!" Haruka snapped as she ran to Ringo's room.

"Now, what did you do?" Tomochika snapped at Hotaru. Tomochika has long curly/wavy red hair, pink/purple eyes, and right now wore a dark purple nightgown. Tomochika then raced to Ringo's room.

"She put it there, a big ugly mouse, under my teacup!" said Haruka. Hotaru gasped and saw Lucifer.

"Alright, Lucifer, what did you do to him?" Hotaru asked. Lucifer showed his hands, showing her no Gus.

"Oh, you're not fooling anybody," Hotaru picked him up by his fur, "We'll just see about this, come on, let him go,"

Lucifer lifted up his foot. "No, the other one, come on!"

Lucifer lifted up his other foot, showing Gus. "Oh, poor little Gus." Hotaru said sadly. Gus ran off. Lucifer glared angrily at him.

"Geez, Lucifer, won't you ever learn?" Hotaru asked.

"Hotaru!" Ringo called.

"Yes, step-mother," Hotaru walked toward the room, while Tomochika and Haruka walked out as Lucifer followed Hotaru.

"Are you going to get it?" Haruka smirked.

"Close the door, Hotaru," said Ringo. Hotaru closed the door, leaving Tomochika and Haruka. Tomochika shoved Haruka to look through the keyhole, but Haruka shoved her back. They both look through the keyhole to see what's going on.

(At Ringo's room...)

At Ringo's room, Hotaru stood far away from the bed, knowing that she's in trouble. At the bed laid a woman with blue eyes, red lipstick, curly pink hair and a yellow nightgown. It's none other than Ringo herself.

"Come here," said Ringo, while Lucifer hops onto the bed and lay down next to Ringo, as Hotaru walked towards it, while Ringo stared at her, not happy.

"Oh please, you don't think…" said Hotaru.

"Hold your tongue!" said Ringo as Hotaru closed her mouth.

"Now…" she chuckled, "It seems we have time on our hands..."

"But I was trying to…" Hotaru tried to explain.

"Silence!" Ringo snapped, as Hotaru got shut up again. Ringo then explained, "Time for finish practical jokes. Perhaps we could put it to better use. Now, let me see, there's a large carpet in the main hall, clean it! And the windows upstairs and down, wash them! Oh yes, and the tapestries and the draperies…"

"But I just…" said Hotaru.

"Do it again!" snapped Ringo, "And don't forget the garden, scrub the terrace, sweep the hall on the stairs, clean the chimneys, and of course there's mending, the sowing and the laundry…" Lucifer looked at her.

"Oh yes, and one more thing, see that Lucifer gets his bath." Ringo concluded. At this, Lucifer is shocked and mutters silently, "Meow..."


	6. Chapter 6

During the day, by the window of the royal castle, a few birds watched inside, but without warning, they flew out quickly because a ruby red crown was thrown out, breaking the window.

"My son has been avoiding his responsibilities long enough!" someone shouted from inside; inside of the castle is a brown-haired man with a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes, a brown suit, black shoes, a white buttoned-up shirt, and a red and white tie. This is King Shining Saotome, the king of the land.

"It's time for him to marry and settle down!" Shining Saotome said angrily.

Coming out from behind the chair is a man. The man had spikey orange hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a black suit with a blue and white striped tie. This is Ryuuya Hyuuga, the king's right-hand man. "Of course, your majesty. But I must be patient." Ryuuya said.

"_**I AM PATIENT!"**_ Shining roared and threw the ink, as Ryuuya took cover. Shining calmed down, "You know I'm not getting any younger. I want to see my grand-children before I go."

"I understand, your majesty," said Ryuuya.

"No, no you don't know what it means to see your only child," Shining said and showed Ryuuya a picture of himself and a little baby, who is a prince, Natsuki, then he showed the pictures of him growing up, "Grow farther, farther and farther," he showed a picture of Natsuki, now a young man. "He loved me in this desert old palace. I want to hear the little paddle of little feet again," Shining began to cry.

"Now, sire," Ryuuya got out a tissue and blew his nose, "Perhaps if we just let him alone."

"Let him alone?" Shining snapped as Ryuuya ran to the table. He then added, "With his silly romantic ideas?"

"But sire, imagine of love," said Ryuuya.

"Love, bah! Just a boy meeting a girl under the right conditions," Shining pushed the books away and placed the little statues of a boy and a girl, "So we're arranging the conditions."

"But your majesty, if the prince should suspects…" said Ryuuya, worried, as he pointed to the boy figure.

"Suspects, bah! Look, the boy's coming home today, isn't it?" Shining asked.

"Yes, sir," Ryuuya replied, backing away on the table.

"Well, maybe we should try out a ball to celebrate his return." added Shining, coming on the table.

"Good one, sir," Ryuuya stuttered.

"If all the eligible of the maidens in my kingdom just…" Shining chuckled, "Happen to be there, why he bound to show his interest one of them, isn't he?" Shining grabbed Ryuuya by the shirt, _**"ISN'T HE?"**_

"Y-y-y-yes, sire," Ryuuya replied.

"The moment he does, soft lights, romantic music, all the trimming!" Shining said happily. Ryuuya fell out of the chair, while Shining laughed, "It can't possibly fail," Cloud noticed that Ryuuya had a knight helmet over his head. "Can it?" asked Shining.

"Yes, uh no, sire…very well, sire. We shall arrange the ball for…" said Ryuuya.

"Tonight," Shining finished.

"Tonight. Tonight? But sire…" Ryuuya tried to explain.

"Tonight! And see that every eligible maid is there, understand?" Shining asked and walked away.

"Yes, your majesty," Ryuuya replied, very glum. He sensed that this ball was going to be a disaster... or was it?


	7. Chapter 7

At the house, Ringo, Tomochika, now wearing a magenta dress and black boots, and Haruka, now wearing pink dress and pink shoes, are in a room, practicing a song. "Prepare phase two," said Ringo, playing the piano, while Haruka began to play her flute and Tomochika began to sing horribly.

Tomochika: (singing horribly) _**Sing sweet nightingale**_

_**Sing sweet nightingale**_

On the couch, Lucifer covered his ears. He couldn't stand that horrible voice.

_**High-high-high-high-high above me**_

_**Oh sing sweet nightingale**_

_**Sing sweet nightingale**_

Lucifer walked out of the room and slammed the door. As he walked, he saw Hotaru singing the same song, only in a prettier way, while she's cleaning the floor.

Hotaru: _**High-high-high-high-high above**_

_**Oh sing sweet nightingale**_

_**Sing sweet nightingale**_

Lucifer walked down the stairs and watched her, but he saw the dustpan full of dust and smirked evilly at Hotaru.

_**Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah…ah-ah-ah-ah**_

_**Oh sing sweet nightingale **_

_**Sing sweet…nightingale**_

_**Oh sing sweet nightingale**_

_**Sing sweet**_

_**Oh sing sweet nightingale…sing**_

_**Oh sing sweet nightingale**_

_**Oh sing sweet**_

_**Oh…sing…**_

Suddenly, she saw Lucifer, jumping around, leaving his paw prints all over the floor; he smirked evilly as Hotaru saw that he made a mess all over the floor.

"You mean old thing!" Hotaru snapped as she threw the wet rag. Lucifer kept jumping, leaving his tracks on the floor.

"Oh, I'm going to teach you a lesson," Hotaru grabbed her broom, about to whack Lucifer with it, but she heard a knock from the door.

"Open in the name of the King," a footman, shouted from outside, holding a bag full of letters; Hotaru opened the door as the footman handed her the letter as he said, "An urgent message from his imperial majesty."

Behind the pillar, Jaq and Gus watched to see what's going on.

"Thank you," said Hotaru, closing the door.

"From the king, what's it say, Hotaru?" Jaq asked.

"Yeah, what does it s-s-s-s-s-s-say?" Gus added.

"I don't know, he said it's urgent," Hotaru replied as she heard Tomochika's horrible voice, "Maybe I should interrupt... the music lesson." Hotaru smirked, walking upstairs. Jaq and Gus chuckled and went to another hiding spot to follow her.

(At the room where Ringo, Tomochika, and Haruka were...)

Tomochika: _**Sing sweet night and gale**_

_**Sing sweet night and gale**_

As Tomochika sang the last tone, Haruka's finger got stuck on the flute. When she tried to get her finger out that caused Tomochika to mess up, by the flute hitting her neck. Tomochika glared at Haruka as she got her finger out.

"You clumsy…" Tomochika grabbed the flute and bonked Haruka's head; Haruka looked around as Tomochika handed the flute back to her. "You did it on purpose!" Haruka bonked Tomochika back and they began to argue.

"Girls, girls!" said Ringo, "Remember, self-control," As Ringo began to play the piano again; she heard a knock from the door. "Yes?" she asked.

Hotaru entered the room, holding the letter, "Hotaru, I've warned you to never to interrupt my…"

"But this just arrived from the palace," said Hotaru.

"From the palace!" Haruka and Tomochika ran towards Hotaru. Tomochika grabbed the letter, trying to read it, but Haruka wants to read it as well. As they were about to fight, Ringo held the letter, breaking up the fight.

"I'll read it," said Ringo as Jaq and Gus watched from their hiding spot, "Well, there's to be a ball."

"A ball!" the girls gasped.

"In honor of his highness, Prince Natsuki," Ringo continues.

"Oh, the prince," the girls gasped.

"And by royal command, every eligible maiden is to attend," Ringo finished.

"Why, that's us!" said Tomochika.

"And I'm so eligible," Haruka added. Jaq and Gus laughed silently as Jaq did a 'You're kidding me' hand gesture.

"Why that means I can go too," said Hotaru.

"Her dancing with the prince," Tomochika laughed as Jaq and Gus glared at her.

"I'd be honored, your highness, would you mind holding my broom?" Haruka asked mockingly and she and Tomochika laughed.

"Well, why not?" Hotaru asked, "After all, I'm still a member of the family and it says, 'by royal command, every eligible maiden is to attend,'"

"Yes, so it does," Ringo 'smiled', "Well, I see no reason why you can't go. If you get all your work done."

"Oh, I will I promise," said Hotaru, grinning.

"And if you find something suitable to wear," said Ringo.

"I'm sure I can, oh thank you, step-mother Ringo," Hotaru said as she closed the door.

"Mother, did you just realize what you just said?" Tomochika asked.

"Of course, I said **IF**," Ringo replied, putting emphasis on the 'if'.

"Oh, if," Tomochika smiled as she and Haruka chuckled, while Ringo chuckled as well.

(At Hotaru's room...)

Meanwhile, at Hotaru's room, Hotaru got out what looked like a dark green version dress with an emerald gem in the middle and showed it to her animal friends. "Isn't it lovely?" she asked, "It's from my mother."

"It looks a bit old," said a girl mouse.

"Well it looks a little old-fashioned, but I'll fix that," Hotaru replied, as she places her dress on the stand.

"How will you d-d-d-d-do that?" asked Gus.

"Wait a minute," Hotaru got out the book, "There should be some good ideas here," she turned a few pages, until she found a perfect model sheet of a dress that looked like Hotaru's deceased mother's, but with a few changes. "Ah-Ha! Here it is," she showed it to her friends.

"Oh, that's very nice," said a mouse.

"I like it," Jaq added.

"How will you do it?" Gus asked.

"I'll have to shorten the sleeves, I'll need a sash, a ruffle and beads to make it pretty and then I…" said Hotaru, but she was cut off when she heard Tomochika's voice call her.

"HOTARU!" Tomochika called from downstairs.

"Oh, now what do they want?" Hotaru asked.

"Hotaru!"

Hotaru sighed, "Oh well, guess my dress will have to wait."

"Hotaru! Hotaru!"

"All right, all right, I'm coming!" Hotaru walked out of the room, leaving her friends.

"Poor Hotaru," Jaq sighed, "Every time when she find a minute, that's the time when they're begin it! Hotaru, Hotaru…"

"Hotaru!" shouted Tomochika from downstairs. Jaq glared and kicked the door, tired of hearing her foster family calling her. With that, the tiger began to sing.

Jaq: _**Hotaru, Hotaru**_

_**Night and day is Hotaru**_

_**Light the fire, fix the breakfast**_

_**Wash the dishes, do the laundry**_

Three Girl Mice: _**And the sweeping and the dusting**_

_**They always keep her hopping**_

Jaq: _**She'll go around in circles**_

_**Till she's very, very dizzy**_

_**Still they holler**_

Three Girl Mice: _**Keep her busy, Hotaru**_

"Yeah, keep her busy," Jaq sighed, "You know what? Hotaru's not going to that ball."

"What?" one of the mice asked.

"Not going?" another one of the mice asked.

"What did you say?" everyone asked.

"You'll see…they fix her," said Jaq, "Work, work, work. She'll never get her dress done."

"Poor H-H-Hotaru," said Gus, very sad. One of the girl mice thought for a moment then away, and has an idea, "Hey we can do it!"

Girl Mouse: _**We can do it, we can do it**_

_**We can help poor Hotaru**_

_**We can make this dress so pretty**_

_**There's nothing on it really**_

The animals gasped, loving her idea as they gathered around the book.

Everyone: _**We'll tie a sash around it **_

_**Putting it through it**_

_**She'll dance around the ball**_

_**She'll be more beautiful of all**_

_**In a lovely dress will make for Hotaru**_

The birds flew in, helping the animals working on the dress.

_**Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry**_

_**Gonna help poor Hotaru**_

_**Got no time for dilly-dally**_

_**We got to get it going**_

Gus: _**I'll cut it with the scissors**_

Jaq: _**And I can do the sewing**_

Girl Mouse: _**Leave the sewing to the women**_

_**You go get some trimming**_

Everyone: _**We'll make a lovely dress for Hotaru**_

_**We'll make a lovely dress for Hotaru**_

Jaq and Gus climbed down through their hiding spot. "Hurry, Gus!" Jaq said to his friend, and then he chuckled, "Hotaru's gonna have a surprise!"


	8. Chapter 8

Jaq opened the door, as he and Gus watched Haruka and Tomochika giving a bunch of clothes to Hotaru. The blonde-haired girl held the clothes in a pile and was about to leave when Ringo stopped her.

"And Hotaru," said Ringo.

"Yes?" Hotaru asked.

"When you're through and before you begin your other chores such as bathing Lucifer, I have a few little things," Ringo finished.

"Very well," Hotaru sighed as she walked out of the door.

"Mother, I don't see why anybody else seems to have nice things to wear and I always ended up in rags, like this sash!" Haruka threw her emerald sash on the ground as Jaq and Gus watched.

"You should talk these beads! I'm so sick of looking at them!" Tomochika kicked her sapphire beads to the floor.

"Trash!" Tomochika said as she left with Haruka and closed the door.

"Come on, now be careful," said Jaq walked out.

"Okay, real c-c-c-c-careful," said Gus following Jaq, but what they didn't know is that Lucifer is sleeping on the stool. Jaq and Gus ran towards the emerald sash Haruka threw earlier.

Jaq chuckled, "We can use that, pebble brain."

"Pretty, pretty, pretty…" said Gus, but suddenly, Jaq hushed him, "Look, it's Lucifee!" The two began to drag the sash below the stool Lucifer slept.

Suddenly, Lucifer opened his eyes and he saw the sash dragged below the stool. He looked down and gasped that the sash is rolled away. Jaq stared at it at the other side. Suddenly as the sash crashed to the wall, it revealed Jaq and Gus.

Lucifer began to attack them as Jaq and Gus jumped into their hiding spot, pulling the sash. Lucifer tried to grab it, but he got smashed to the hole. Lucifer is now prepared to attack if the mice ever come out. Suddenly, he heard another door, creaking open and it revealed Jaq and Gus. Jaq pointed to Gus, showing him the beads Tomochika threw down earlier.

"Oh, b-b-b-b-b-beads!" Gus giggled, very excited.

Jaq gasped and hushed him up, while he looked at Lucifer. The cat saw the beads, now realized what they're after. Lucifer sat on the beads, smirking at them. Jaq and Gus saw him, until Jaq whispered to Gus's ear. Lucifer watched them, confused of what they're up to, until he saw Jaq coming out. Lucifer got out his claws and watched Jaq, walking towards him, but Jaq walked to the other side.

Lucifer saw Jaq humming the song as he pulled the buttons out. Lucifer got up and walked slowly towards Jaq. The mouse smiled, while distracting Lucifer.

As Lucifer continue to walk, he noticed that he saw Gus, sneaking to get the beads, but Lucifer sat on them again as Gus got back into the hole. Lucifer looked at Jaq as he kept getting the buttons.

Lucifer has a plan by taking the beads with him. Gus gasped, while Lucifer went closer to Jaq, getting ready to attack him. Jaq, suddenly, threw one button at Lucifer nose and that got Lucifer angry. Jaq jumped into a pile of clothes followed by Lucifer.

Meanwhile, Gus got out of his hiding spot and picked up the beads, quickly. Lucifer began to search for Jaq, but Jaq is behind him and watched Gus, running back to the hole, but all of a sudden he tripped over clothing and smashed to the wall, making the beads scatter. The noise got Lucifer's attention and Jaq closed his eyes. Lucifer grabbed Jaq, but he dodged it and went back into the pile with Jaq chasing him.

While Gus gathered up the pieces, Jaq got through the sleeve, follow by Lucifer, but he got stuck. Jaq helped Gus, picking up the pieces, while Lucifer slithered towards them. Lucifer picked up the pieces quickly. As Gus picked up the last piece, Lucifer is in front of him, but Jaq grabbed Gus and got back to help the others making Hotaru's dress.

(At Hotaru's room...)

Back at Hotaru's room, the animals, continued to make Hotaru's dress as they sing the song Hotaru sang.

Everyone: _**A dream is a wish your heart makes**_

_**When you're fast asleep**_

Tow girl mice held the measuring tape as one of the other mice read the inches. Three more mice drew the lines.

_**In dreams you will lose your heartaches**_

_**Whatever you wish for, you keep**_

Suddenly, one of the mice grabbed her tail as she glared at Jaq and Gus, who were using the scissors.

_**Have faith in your dreams**_

_**And someday**_

A group of birds flew up, holding the threads and holding it tight. Jaq and Gus placed the pins on the dress.

_**No matter how your heart is grieving**_

Gus: _**If you keep on b-b-b-believing**_

Jaq: _**The dreams that you wish will come true**_

The girl mice began to sew the dress. The bird Cricket measured on top of the dress and one of the birds told a girl mouse how many inches.

"Okay. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8," she counted the laces as the birds picked up the laces. Jaq and Gus gathered up the thread and whistled at the girl mouse.

"Alright," She signaled Jaq's friends as they use their strength to pick them up. One of them picked up the thread and the other one slid it threw the little hole on the needle, while the rest continued their sewing. Two birds tied the sash, making a bow. Jaq cut the long sash to make it perfect while the others continued to make the dress.


	9. Chapter 9

The night, it is 8 o'clock at the castle that it's time for the ball. Every maiden went to the ball to meet Prince Natsuki. Back at Hotaru's home, the limousine drove up before it stopped and the driver looked up. Hotaru saw him through the window and walked towards the door. She knocked the door and Ringo opened it, "Yes?"

"The car is here," said Hotaru.

"Oh," Ringo saw that Hotaru is not wearing the dress she made, "Why Hotaru, you're not ready."

"I'm not going," said Hotaru, not facing Ringo.

"Not going?" Ringo smiled as Tomochika and Haruka watched, grinning, "Oh, what a shame. But of course there will be some other time."

"Yes, goodnight," Hotaru walked away. Ringo and the girls smiled that their plan worked.

(At Hotaru's room...)

Hotaru walked to her room, looking a little upset as she took a view of the castle, "Oh well, it's only a ball. After all, I suppose it would be frightfully dull, boring and completely…completely wonderful." she smiled.

Suddenly, some sort of light got Hotaru's attention as she turned around. Two birds opened the closet, revealing her new dress; it looked similar to what it was before, but the sleeves were longer, there was a emerald sash on the bottom, and sapphire beads next to it.

"Why, it's my…" Hotaru gasped.

"Surprise, surprise, surprise!" the animals shouted.

"H-H-H-Happy birthday!" Gus shouted.

"No, no, no!" Jaq snapped.

"Well, I've never dreamed of it," Hotaru picked up the dress, "It's such a surprise. How can I ever…oh thank you so much."

(Later...)

At the living room, Ringo and the girls walked downstairs; Ringo was wearing a dark red dress with long sleeves, long light red gloves, a black cape and black shoes, while Tomochika wore a purple dress with a lavender sash on it, long purple gloves, and purple shoes. Haruka wore a blue dress with long blue gloves and black shoes. As Ringo leads the girls, she told them one more thing they need to remember, "Now remember, when you're presented to his highness, be sure to…"

"Wait!" Hotaru called that got the others' attention; she ran downstairs wearing her dress her friends made, "Please wait for me! Isn't it lovely? Do you like it? Do you think it will do?"

Tomochika and Haruka looked shocked as Ringo stood there. Jaq, Gus, and the others watched from upstairs.

"Hotaru?" asked Tomochika.

"How did-? She can't-?" agreed Haruka. They began to act like spoil brats, until Ringo hushed them.

"Girls, please! After all, we did make a bargain, didn't we Hotaru?" Ringo asked, while Hotaru smiled sheepishly. "And I never go back on my word," Ringo walked towards her as Hotaru looked startled and sort of scared. Jaq has a bad feeling about this as Gus looked concerned.

Ringo continued, "How very clever; these beads. They give it just the right touch; don't you think so, Tomochika?"

"No, I don't. I think she's…" Tomochika gasped, realizing that the beads belongs to her, "Why you little thief!" Gus is about to attack them, but Jaq pulled Gus back, while Tomochika shouted, "They're MY beads! Give them here!" Tomochika yanked the beads away from Hotaru's neck, breaking them.

"Oh no!" Hotaru shouted.

"Oh and look, that's MY sash, she's wearing my sash!" Haruka ripped her own sash away from Hotaru. Suddenly, Tomochika joined Haruka by ripping half of Hotaru's dress off. They kept yelling at her as Hotaru begged them to stop.

"Girls, girls! That's quite enough," Ringo opened the door as the girls walked outside, "Hurry along now both of you. I won't have you upsetting yourself,"

Hotaru stood there, wearing her now-torn dress. "Goodnight," Ringo smirked, closing the door. Hotaru ran outside, about to cry; she opened the doors to get outside, while the animals watched her. It looked like all hope was lost for her, or was it?


	10. Chapter 10

At the farm, her horse and Bruno saw Hotaru running. She ran towards the stoned seat, by the fountain and began to cry, with her head on her arms. They walked out of the farm, looking sad. Jaq, Gus, and their friends also looked sad.

"Oh no, none of this is true," Hotaru cried, "It's just no use," what she didn't know is that sparkles of stars and glitter floated towards her, which got the others attention, very confused, "No use at all. I can't believe, not anymore. There's nothing left to believe in, nothing."

As Hotaru kept crying, more bubbles formed a nice lady with white hair and brown eyes and she was wearing a blueoutfit with a red bow. The lady comforted the crying Hotaru.

"Nothing, my dear?" the lasy asked, "Oh, you don't really mean that."

"Oh, but I do," said Hotaru, not knowing who she's talking to.

"Nonsense, if you lost all your faith, I wouldn't be here and here I am," the lady smiled, which got Hotaru startled, "Oh, come now, dry those tears. You can't go to the ball looking like that."

"The ball? Oh, but I'm not…" Hotaru looked at her ruined dress.

"Of course you are, but we have to hurry because even miracles take a little time," said the lady.

"Miracles?" Hotaru asked.

The lady nodded, "Watch," Suddenly, she realized that something is missing, "What in the world did I do with my wand? I was sure…"

"Wand?" asked Hotaru.

"That's strange, I almost…" the lady kept searching for something.

"That means you're my..." Hotaru gasped.

"Fairy Godmother?" asked the lady, then she winked to Hotaru, "Of course. Anyway, where is that wand?"

Fairy Godmother then realized something and puts her hand in front of her. "I forgot, I put it away," she said. Then, she held her hand up, and now it was holding an orange wand.

"Look what she did," said Jaq.

"How did she d-d-d-d-do that?" Gus asked.

"Now let's see…I say the first thing you need is…a pumpkin." Fairy Godmother pointed at a pumpkin somewhere.

"A pumpkin?" asked Hotaru.

"Yep, now the magic words," Fairy Godmother now remembered and tried to make her wand work until it activated. She waved her wand as her magic flew towards the pumpkin, making it move.

Fairy Godmother: _**Salagadoola mechicka boola bibpity bobpity boo**_

_**Put 'em together and what have you got**_

_**Bibpity bobpity boo**_

The pimpkin ran down and sat on the ground, after the animals took cover.

_**Salagadoola mechicka boola bibpity bobpity boo**_

_**It'll do magic believe it or not**_

_**Bibpity bobpity boo**_

The core from the pimpkin began to grow, while the horse and Bruno got out of the way.

_**Salagadoola means mechicka booleroo**_

_**But the thingamabob that does the job is**_

_**Bibpity bobpity boo**_

Chorus: _**Salagadoola menchicka boola bibpity bobpity boo**_

_**Put 'em together and what have you got**_

_**Bibpity-bobpity-bibpity-bobpity-bibpity- bobpity-boo**_

The pumpkin changed into a beautiful, white limocoach. The gang saw the whole thing.

"Wow, it's beautiful," said Hotaru.

"Yes, isn't it?" Fairy Godmother asked the horse, "Now with an elegant limocoach like that, of course, we'll simply have to have…The Animals." The horse looked shocked.

"A-a-a-animals?" Gus asked.

"Isn't it nice, why we'll have a limocoach in five," Fairy Godmother waved her wand, "Just a wave of my wand and will finish the trick. Bibpity bobpity boo!" Then Jaq and his friends got transformed into humans; Jaq was a human with a brown suit, his friends was a human with a silver suit, a magenta-suited one, and a brown-suited one.

"Good gravy, what did I do? I was sure there were five of them, there should be one more," Fairy Godmother spotted Gus, who was hiding, "There you are," The stuttering mouse ran off, until Lucifer is in front of him, holding a cage.

"Bibpity bobpity boo!" Fairy Godmother chanted. Gus was a human with a red suit, with Lucifer on it. Lucifer lifted the cage and found out that Gus is not here. He noticed that Human Gus is glaring at him and he roared, scaring Lucifer. Lucifer fell into the water and ran off as the magic chased him.

"Poor Lucifer," said Hotaru.

"Serves him right, I say," said Fairy Godmother, "Now, where were we…oh yes, you can't go to the ball without a…a human."

"You're kidding me." Hotaru said.

"But tonight, for a change, you will handle the reins and sit in a driver's seat, too," Fairy Godmother used her magic and it lifted Hotaru's horse towards the driver's seat, "For instead of a horse, why the driver of course. Bibpity bobpity boo!"

Black Beauty then changed into a man with black hair and black clothing, holding the steering wheel. "Incredible." The horse said.

"Well, that does it, I guess, except for…oh yes. The finishing touch. And that's you," said Fairy Godmother.

Hotaru smiled, until she saw the magic flying towards Bruno, "Yes, Bruno, that's right; you'll be footman tonight. Bibpity bobpity boo!" Bruno changed into a man with red-brown hair and a green suit.

"Well, hop in, Hotaru, we can't waste time," said Fairy Godmother.

"But…" Hotaru tried to explain.

"Now, now don't try to thank me," said Fairy Godmother.

"Oh, but I wasn't I mean, I do, but don't you think my dress-" said Hotaru.

"Yes, it's lovely, love-" Fairy Godmother then saw the dress was torn, "Goodness! You can't go in that,"

Hotaru smiled and rolled her eyes. Fairy Godmother began to measure her. "Let's see, your size, your eye color. Simple, yet adorable. Just leave it to me, what a gown this will be! Bibpity bobpity, Bibpity bobpity boo!"

Hotaru's dress and self transformed into a new gown. She wore a beautiful white gown with no sleeves, a white stripe coming to the bottom of its skirt, long white gloves attached to her fingers and her hair was up in a bun tied by long white ribbons, she also wore a white crown, and there were sparkling white sapphire slippers.

"Oh, it's such a lovely dress," said Hotaru, very happy. She then showed the dress to the others as she added. "Did you ever see such a beautiful dress?"

Hotaru then showed her slippers to the others. "And look! Glass slippers. And they even sparkle!"

The blonde-haired girl walked up to Fairy Godmother. "Why it's like a dream, a wonderful dream come true." Hotaru said as she twirled around.

"Yes, Hotaru, but like all dreams…well I'm afraid this can't last very long," said Fairy Godmother, "You have only till midnight…"

"Midnight? Oh thank you," said Hotaru.

"Now, now, just a minute you must understand," Fairy Godmother continued, "On the stroke of twelve the spell will be broken and everything will be as it was before."

"Oh, I understand. It's more than I ever hoped for," said Hotaru.

"Yes, young one, I… Goodness me, it's getting late! Hurry, the ball can't wait," said Fairy Godmother as Hotaru got into the limocoach, "Have a good time, dance and gage. Now, off you go you're on your way!"

Fairy Godmother waved goodbye and winked back to Hotaru, who now is on her way to the ball. The limocoach rode through the town, heading towards the ball, before the spell is broken.


	11. Chapter 11

At the castle, the ball goes on as the footman introduce the maidens to Prince Natsuki, a young man with wavy blonde hair, green eyes, glasses, and wears a blue uniform with black shoes. Apparently, he seemed bored with this whole ball thing.

"Ayame, daughter of Tatsu." The footman introduced as a girl came up to Natsuki.

Shining and Ryuuya watched from above as the footman introduced, "Yumi, daughter of Anastasia ."

Natsuki yawned as he looked at Shining. "I can't understand it!" Shining pounded his fist, "There must be a least one who make a suitable mother!"

Ryuuya hushed him, "Sire."

"I mean a suitable wife," said Shining.

(Meanwhile...)

Meanwhile, Hotaru looked around in the castle and walked, as the guards watched her. "Er... Hello there." she said sheepishly to the guards then she walks towards the hall.

(Back in the ballroom...)

Meanwhile, Tomochika and Haruka were next as the footman introduced, "Tomochika and Haruka, daughters of Ringo."

The girls walked towards Natsuki. Natsuki rolled his eyes as the girls curtsied. "Here it goes again..." he muttered under his breath.

Shining shivered, "I give up. Even I could expect the boy to…"

"Well, if I may say so, sire, I did try to warn you, but you are incurably romantic," Ryuuya chuckled, "No doubt you saw the whole pretty picture in detail," Ryuuya continues the story, "The prince bowing to the assembly,"

As Natsuki bowed, he stops and sees Hotaru, who is looking around. "Suddenly he stops; he looks up. For a low there she stands, the girl of his dreams," Ryuuya narrated.

Natsuki walked past Tomochika and Haruka, while they wondered where he is going.

"Who she is or where she came? He knows not nor does he care. For his heart tells him that here," Ryuuya added as Natsuki walked towards Hotaru and held her hand, which made Hotaru startled; he bowed and she curtsied.

"Here's the maiden that's destined to be his bride," Ryuuya completed as Shining smiled that his son has found a maiden.

Ryuuya chuckled, "Pretty plot for fairy tales, pal, but in real life," Ryuuya chuckled some more as Shining glared at him, "It was for doom to failure."

"Failure, eh?" Shining laughed, very happy, "Take a look at that, little dome boy!" Shining and Ryuuya looked at Natsuki, who kissed Hotaru's hand, "Who is she, do you know her?"

"No sire," Ryuuya replied, "I've never seen her before."

"That's one thing in her favor. The waltz, quick the waltz!" Shining ordered. The conductor smiled and began conducting the band. Shining shouted at the other servants, "Lights! The lights!" At the ball room, Natsuki and Hotaru began to waltz as the lights dimmed.

Shining chuckled and nudged Ryuuya, "Failure, huh?" Ryuuya chuckled sarcastically as Shining yawned, "Well, now for a good night sleep."

"Quite so, sire, I believe I have to…" said Ryuuya.

"You will stay right here," Shining pushed Ryuuya back on the chair, lightly, "See if they're not disturbed and when the boy proposes, notify me immediately."

"Notify me immediately," Ryuuya mocked.

"And remember!" Shining shouted, which got Ryuuya scared, "If anything goes wrong…" Shining does a slice motion across his neck and left, dancing his way to his room.

(At the ballroom...)

Meanwhile, Ringo and the girls are having trouble of looking through the crowd, trying to watch Natsuki and Hotaru, but they didn't know that Hotaru's here.

"Who is she, mother?" Haruka asked.

"Do you know her?" Tomochika added, "Well, the prince knows her, but I never seen her before."

"Nor I, but she's certainly is…" Ringo noticed something familiar, "Wait, there is something familiar about her," Ringo followed them, as they waltz outside. Ringo paid close attention, but the curtains closed in front of him. Ryuuya cleared his throat smiling.

Outside, Natsuki and Hotaru kept waltzing, smiling at each other.

Woman singer: _**So this is love**_

_**So this is love**_

_**So this is what makes life divine**_

_**I'm all aglow**_

_**And now I know**_

Man and woman singer: _**The key to all heaven is mine**_

Natsuki and Hotaru walked outside, towards the fountain.

_**My heart has wings**_

_**And I can fly**_

_**I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky**_

Natsuki and Hotaru continued waltzing to the beautiful field.

_**So this is the miracle that I've been **_

_**Dreaming of**_

_**So this is love**_

The couple sat on the handle of the stair; they were going to kiss, but the clock strikes midnight. Hotaru gasped, "Oh my goodness!"

"What's the matter?" Natsuki asked.

"It's midnight," Hotaru replied.

"Yes, so it is but why…" said Natsuki.

"Goodbye," Hotaru began to leave to get back home before the spell breaks.

"Now, now wait, you can't go now," said Natsuki.

"Oh I must, please, please I must," Hotaru begged.

"But why?"

"Well, I…oh the prince I haven't met the prince."

"The prince? But didn't you know…" the bell rang at the clock tower.

"Goodbye," Hotaru ran off.

"No wait, come back, please come back! I don't even know your name, how will I find you?" Natsuki asked, "Wait, please wait!"

Hotaru ran through the curtains as Ryuuya slept on the chair, "Goodbye."

Ryuuya waved goodbye, but realized that she's leaving, "I say, young lady!"

"Wait!" Natsuki shouted, but he is blocked by the other women. Hotaru ran downstairs, but she noticed that her glass slipper slipped off her foot she was about to retrieve it, but she saw Ryuuya's shadow.

"Young lady, señorita!" Ryuuya shouted, picking up her shoe, "Just a moment!" Hotaru didn't listen as she went back to the limocoach and she and her friends drove off.

"Stop that limocoach!" Ryuuya shouted, "Close those gates!" the gates began to close, but Hotaru and the others made it out in time.

Ryuuya gasped, "Follow that limocoach!" the guards rode their horses, going after Hotaru. The chase began as the clock's bell kept ringing. As the bell ranged, her limocoach had changed back into pumpkin.

The bell ranged one more time and the humans changed back to normal. Jaq, Gus, and the others ran on two legs, until Jaq stopped them. The horse and Bruno had changed back to normal, as did also Hotaru, and Hotaru's dress changed back into her torn one.

Hotaru, Jaq, and Gus ran out of the road, taking cover. The guards' horses ran, smashing the pumpkin.

"I'm sorry," Hotaru apologized, while Jaq and Gus stood next to her, "I guess I forgot about everything. Even the time…but it was so wonderful. He was so handsome and when we danced…I'm sure that even the prince couldn't have been more…more…oh well, it's over and…"

"Hotaru, look, look a glass slipper," said Jaq.

"Yeah, your slipper," Gus added. Hotaru realized that she's wearing that other slipper and she took it off.

"Thank you, Fairy Godmother, wherever you are." said Hotaru, "Thank you so much for everything."


	12. Chapter 12

Back at the castle all the lights went off, when the ball is over. All the lights are off except one. Inside, Ryuuya stood in front of the door of Shining's room, where he sleeps.

Ryuuya pretends to talk to Shining, "Sire, I see no point of being about the bush. I regret to inform you sire, that the young lady has disappeared, leaving behind this blue slipper. Yes, I'll do it,"

Ryuuya was about to knock the door, but he can't, "No…I just can't." Ryuuya heard laughing coming from Shining's room; he looked through the key hole.

(At Shining's room...)

In Shining's room, Shining is sleeping, snoring loudly and laughing that's he dreaming. In his dream, Shining pretended to be a horse as two blonde-haired kids sat on his back. They are having fun, until one of the kids bonked his scepter on Shining's head. Shining woke up when he heard a knock from the door.

"Well, come in," said Shining as he put his sunglasses on, "Come in!"

Ryuuya entered the room, going to tell what happen, "Your majesty…"

"So, he's proposed already," Shining shook Ryuuya's hand, "Tell me all about it. So where did she live?"

"I didn't get a chance," Ryuuya replied.

"Well, no matter we have more important things to discuss," said Shinig, "Arrangement for the wedding, invitations and national holiday, all that sort of thing."

"But…" Ryuuya tried to explain.

"Here, have a cigar, take a few more," Shining shoved one in Ryuuya's mouth, chuckling.

"But, but, but…"

"Better be right pass this early."

"But, if you just only listen…"

Shining got out a sword, "And for you my friend…"

"Sire, please," Ryuuya begged.

"A knight hood. I hear by dub you sir…" Shining wondered, "By the way, what title would you like?"

"Sire, she got away," Ryuuya finally told the blonde man.

"She got away? Peculiar title, but if that's what you…" Shining stopped at the moment, when Ryuuya told him, _**"SHE WHAT? **_Why you…you…you traitor!" Shining held his sword, very angry as Ryuuya stood back.

"No sire, remember your blood pressure!" Ryuuya panicked.

"_**PIECES!"**_ Shining sliced Ryuuya's cigar in half; he gasped.

"No sire, no!" Ryuuya ran behind the chair.

"_**SABOTAGE!"**_ Shining sliced the chair as Ryuuya ran by the table, "You're in league with the prince all along!"

"I tried to stop her," Ryuuya slid under the table, "But she vanished to thin air!"

"Unlikely story!" Shining slammed his sword, cutting the table in half. Ryuuya jumped up.

Ryuuya jumped on the bed, very high, "But it's true! All we could find is the sparkling glass slipper!"

"The whole thing is a plot!" Shining jumped after Ryuuya, about to attack him, but Ryuuya dodged.

"But he loves her! He won't rest until he finds her; he's determine to marry her!"

"What? What did you say?"

Ryuuya jumped way to the chandelier, "Natsuki, he'll marry no one, but the girl who fits this slipper," Ryuuya showed him the slipper.

"He said that, did her?" Shining laughed, "We got her!" Suddenly, he sliced the rope of the chandelier, by accident as they screamed the Goofy Holler when they landed on the bed.

"But this slipper may fit any number of girls," said Ryuuya.

"That's his problem. He's giving his word, we'll hold him to it," said Shining.

"No, no your highness, I have nothing to do with it," Ryuuya refused.

"You'll try this on every maid in my kingdom and if the slipper fits," Shining held his sword close to Ryuuya's face; Ryuuya gulped, "Bring her in."

"Yes, your majesty," Ryuuya understood.

(The next day...)

That day people gathered at the gates of the palace, reading the important rule about whoever fits the glass slipper will marry Natsuki. Little do they know the only one who fits the glass slipper is a certain blonde maiden...


	13. Chapter 13

At Hotaru's home, Ringo walked upstairs, looking for Hotaru. "Hotaru, Hotaru! Hotaru! Hotaru, oh where is that-"

"Yes, here I am." Hotaru opened the door.

"Oh, my daughters, where are they?" Ringo asked.

"I think they're still asleep." Hotaru replied.

"Well, don t just stand there! Bring up the trays at once and hurry!" Ringo ordered as Hotaru hurried back.

"I wonder what's the matter?" Jaq wondered when he is with Hotaru.

"What's the matter with her?" Gus asked.

"I don t know, let's find out." Jaq and Gus ran to another hiding spot. In Tomochika's room, Ringo opened the door, "Tomochika, Tomochika."

"What?" Tomochika asked, very tired.

"Get up, quick this intense. We haven't a moment to lose." said Ringo as she walked to Haruka's room, "Haruka, Haruka." Jaq and Gus watched her, "Get up Haruka."

"What for?" Haruka asked, yawning.

"Everyone's talking about it, the whole kingdom." Ringo replied, "Hurry now, he'll be here any moment."

"Who is?" Tomochika asked.

"The grand duke." Ringo answered, "He's been hunting all night."

"Hunting?"

"For that girl, the one who lost her slipper to that ball, last night. They'd say he's in madly in love with her."

"The duke?" Haruka asked.

"No, the prince!" Ringo replied.

Hotaru gasped, holding the tray, "The prince." she dropped the tray.

Ringo gasped, when she heard a breaking noise, "You clumsy fool! Clean that up and then help my daughters dress."

"What for?" Tomochika asked.

"If he's in love with that girl, why should we even bother?" Haruka asked, covering up with a blanket.

"You two, listen to me." she yanked the blanket away, "There is still a chance that one of you can get it."

"One of us?" both asked, "Why mother, what do you mean?"

"Just this, no one, not even the prince knows who that girl is." Ringo replied.

"We know, we know it's Hotaru!" Gus shouted, but Jaq hushed her.

Ringo didn't listen because she continues, "The glass slipper is their only clue. Now, the duke has been ordered to try it on every girl in the kingdom and if one can be found the slipper fits, then by the king's command, that girl can be the prince's bride."

"His bride." Hotaru whispered.

"His bride?" Tomochika and Haruka exclaimed. They jumped out of bed and gathered up the clothes and gave it to Hotaru, who smiled dreamily

"What's the matter with her?" Haruka asked.

"Wake up, stupid!" Tomochika snapped.

"We gotta get dress." Haruka added.

"Dress, oh yes," she handed the pile to Haruka, "We must get dress." She walked out of the room as Ringo and the girls stared at her.

"Mother did you see what she did?" Haruka asked.

"Are you just going to let her too..." said Tomochika.

"Quiet!" Ringo hushed them, while watching Hotaru entered through the door; Ringo looked sternly at her and followed Hotaru, who is dancing, like last night. Jaq and Gus watched Ringo by the door.

"What's she going to do?" Gus asked.

"I don t know, we gotta watch him. Come on." said Jaq, as he and Gus quickly took cover as Ringo walked upstairs. Jaq and Gus entered another hiding spot and followed her. On the ceiling, they saw Ringo continue walking upstairs.

At Hotaru's room, Hotaru brushed her hair, until Jaq and Gus entered the door, calling Hotaru's name, warning her about Ringo.

"Huh? What?" Hotaru asked, until she saw Ringo from the mirror, locking the door from the other side, "Oh no, no please!" It was too late, Ringo closed the door, locking it.

"Oh you can't, you just can't. Let me out, please! P-please!" Hotaru shouted, sobbing. Jaq and Gus saw Ringo, holding a key and they glared at her. Ringo placed her key to her pocket and walked downstairs.

"No, she can't do that! She can't lock up, Hotaru!" Gus snapped about to go after him, but Jaq stopped him.

"We gotta get that key, guys, we just gotta get that key." said Jaq.


	14. Chapter 14

At the carriage, Ryuuya is sleeping due to the search for every girl the fits the glass slipper. Ryuuya woke up, when the carriage stopped, holding the glass slipper. Inside, the house, Jaq and Gus saw him at the window.

"He's here, the duke." said Jaq.

"Who?" Gus asked.

"The grand duke with the slipper. Come one." Jaq said, running off with the others. Tomochika and Haruka saw Ryuuya.

"Oh mother, mother he's here." said Haruka.

"The grand duke." Tomochika added.

"Now girls, remember, this is your last chance, don t fail me." said Ringo; she opened, revealing the footman, blowing the trumpet.

"Announcing his imperial grace, the grand duke." The footman announced, while Ryuuya walked inside.

"You honor our humble home." Ringo curtsied.

"Quite so." Ryuuya yawned. Meanwhile, Jaq and Gus saw them by the table leg.

"May I introduce my daughters, Tomochika and Haruka." said Ringo.

"Your grace." Haruka giggled as Ryuuya shivered.

"His grace will read a royal proclamation." The footman ran towards Ryuuya and held up a huge paper. Ryuuya began to read it out loud. While Ryuuya continued reading, Jaq and Gus went on the table next to Ringo's hand. The footman showed the girls the glass slipper.

"Why that's my slipper." said Tomochika.

"I like that, but it's my slipper!" Haruka snapped.

"No, no, no! It's Hotaru's slipper!" Gus snapped from the cup, but Jaq shut him up. The footman ran out of the girls way.

"Girls, girls your manner." said Ringo, "A thousand pardons, your grace please continue." Ryuuya nodded and continued reading. Jaq and Gus peeked on top of the cup. Jaq whispered to Gus, pointed at Ringo's pocket, where the key is. He whispered some more, telling what's the plan in order to get the key. Jaq got out of the cup, follow by Gus. They snuck pasted Ringo's hand, not to make a noise. Gus helped Jaq, gently getting him to the pocket.

In the pocket, Jaq lifted the key to Gus. Ringo looked upstairs, smiling as she is going to slide her hand to the pocket. Gus pointed Jaq at her hand and Jaq got back in. In the pocket, Jaq avoided being touched by Ringo as she held her key. She dropped in, which bonked Jaq's head. Ringo patted the pocket, making the key hitting Jaq two times.

Ryuuya finally finished reading and sat on the chair the footman put behind him.

"You must be quite fatigue, your grace. May I offer you some tea?" Ringo asked as she picked up the cup, where Gus is in. Gus panicked as the tea is close to their belly.

"Tea? Oh no thanks. We must proceed the fitting." said Ryuuya.

"Of course. Haruka?" Ringo smiled. Haruka sat on the chair as the footman placed the slipper on her foot. "There, I knew it is my slipper, exactly my size." As she kept yapping, the footman lifted her foot, showing Ryuuya, but he gasped that her foot is too big, while Haruka gasped and continued talking. The footman rolled up his sleeves and pounded the slipper to make it fit. Meanwhile, Jaq got the key out of Ringo's pocket.

"Mother, can you…" said Haruka.

Ringo hushed her, "Quiet my dear, we mustn't disturb his grace. Young man, are you sure you re trying on the right foot?" When Gus held the other side of the key, a drop of tea landed on them; they yelped and fell along with Jaq and the key. They slid towards the wall and crashed.

Jaq hushed him. "Come on, Gus, hurry up the stairs." Gus began to help Jaq up the stairs, quickly. They reached a few more steps as Gus is getting tired. Jaq held the other side of the key as Gus tried to get to the next step, but he can't. Jaq helped them up and they continued going upstairs. Meanwhile, Haruka kept hitting the footman by her foot, making hitting his head by the piano.

"Why can't you hold still a minute?" Haruka asked.

Ryuuya woke up from the noise, "That s enough! The next young lady, please."

Jaq and Gus have made it on top. "You hear that, Gus?" Jaq asked.

"Yeah." Gus replied.

"Quick, we gotta hurry." Jaq and Gus ran towards the door, leading to Hotaru's room. They opened the door and went in.

"Come on, hurry!" Jaq pointed at the stairs. Gus gasped when he saw more stairs; he passed out. Jaq woke her up. "Gus, come one. Look, we'll make it. Now come on." he and Gus ran upstairs.

At Hotaru's room, Hotaru kept crying since Ringo locked her up. All of a sudden, she heard noises from Gus. Hotaru looked through the keyhole and saw Jaq and Gus, who got the key.

"We're coming, Hotaru, we're coming. We'll get you out." said Jaq.

"You got the key. How did you ever-" suddenly, Jaq and Gus saw the shadow, and suddenly, Gus is trapped in the cage by Lucifer. Hotaru gasped, "Lucifer, let him go!" Lucifer snickered evilly, ignoring Hotaru. "Please let him go." The other animals got the attention.

"Let them go! I've had enough of you!" Jaq snapped. Jaq grabbed Lucifer's tail and bit him. Lucifer yelped in pain, letting go of the cage. Gus walked out, but Lucifer trapped him again, smiled evilly.

The other animals gasped and had enough; it's time to have of piece of him once and for all. Three mice ran out, getting ready to attack Lucifer. Lucifer hit the mice. The mice crashed to the wall. Another group of mice charged at Lucifer with a lite candlestick. Lucifer blew out the fire. Lucifer snickered, until he got hit by the plate. The birds dropped the plates and cups on Lucifer. Lucifer jumped in the air, trying to catch them. Gus are free from the cage and ran off, with the key, but Lucifer trapped him, again.

"Bruno, yes, Bruno." said Hotaru as two birds perched on the knob, "Quick get Bruno, get Bruno!" The birds flew outside, to the stocks, where Bruno is sleeping. They began calling at Hotaru's horse, telling him to wake Bruno up as the horse got the attention. The horse noticed that Hotaru's in trouble and neighed at Bruno, waking him up.

Meanwhile, Tomochika is next as the footman and tried to fit the slipper. "Oh all the stupid little idiots." she bonked the footman. "I'll do it myself! Get away from me." she pushed the footman. "I'll make it fit!" Tomochika fix her foot, until she's finished. "There." her foot is bent because of the slipper.

"It fits?" Ringo asked, smiling.

"It fits?" Ryuuya added. Suddenly, due to her big foot, her foot sent the slipper flying. Ryuuya and the footman gasped as they ran, but bumped each other, until Ryuuya caught it by his finger; he sighed in relief.

"Your grace, I'm dreadfully sorry." said Ringo. "It won't happen again."

"Precisely, Madame!" said Ryuuya.

Outside, Bruno, fully awake, followed the birds. Bruno jumped through the door, but had some trouble. The birds helped him through the door. Bruno ran upstairs and stopped. As he looked around, he spotted Lucifer; he growled at Lucifer as Lucifer screamed in panic. Bruno attack by pouncing, but Lucifer dodged it and jumped at the ledge of the window. Bruno snapped his jaws to get Lucifer, until he used his bark and gave Lucifer, one final blow. Lucifer screamed as he fell out of the window, injured by Bruno. The mice moved the cage, as Gus held the key tightly.

"Get up, Gus." said Jaq.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Gus snapped.

"Let go and give me the key." Jaq grabbed the key and slid the key under the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Back at the living room, Ryuuya stood up, in front of Ringo as she was about to leave. All of the girls in the kingdom tried on the glass Slipper and failed, or is it?

"Your daughters are the only ladies in the household, I hope?" said Ryuuya.

"There's no one else, your grace." Ringo lied, waiting for him to leave.

"Quite so. Good day, good day." Ryuuya said about to leave.

"Your grace! Your grace!" Hotaru called that got Ryuuya's attention; Ringo and the girls are shocked asking their minds how she got out, while Hotaru ran downstairs. "Please wait, may I try it on?"

"Oh pay no attention to her." said Ringo, but Ryuuya didn't listen.

"It's only Hotaru, who is our maid." Haruka added as she and Tomochika kept yapping about her, but Ryuuya smiled as he walked towards her.

"Yes, it's just an imaginative child." said Ringo, blocking her way.

"Madam, my orders were every maiden." Ryuuya walked passed her and held out his hand at Hotaru, while Ringo panicked. "Come, my child." Hotaru took his hand and he escorted her by the chair and sat on it. Ryuuya moved his finger, telling the footman to come here. The footman nodded and ran towards them, holding the glass slipper. As he ran, Ringo smirked trying to prevent Hotaru to try on the slipper, so she tripped over him, on purpose. The footman tripped over him, making the slipper fly out and landed in front of Hotaru and Ryuuya; the slipper shattered into pieces in front of them.

Chris gasped. "Oh no! No, no, no, no." Ryuuya began to cry. "Oh, this is terrible. The king, what will he say, what will he do?" Ryuuya panicked as Ringo smirked.

"But perhaps if it would help." said Hotaru.

"No, no nothing can help, now. Nothing!" Ryuuya cried that all hope is lost.

"But you see, I have the other slipper." Hotaru got out the other slipper she had when the spell was broken; Ringo gasped. Ryuuya smiled and kissed the slipper that everything is restored. Upstairs the mice and birds cheered for the success as Ryuuya slip the slipper on Hotaru's foot; it fits perfectly and Hotaru is going to be the prince's bride.

Later on, the wedding bells rang that Hotaru and Natsuki are now married. Hotaru and Natsuki ran down stairs as Shining and Ryuuya waved goodbye to the married couple. As they continued running downstairs, Hotaru's slipper slipped off of Hotaru's foot. She was about to retrieve it, but Shining helped her by slipping it on. Hotaru kissed the man on the cheek and Shining blushed, smiling. Hotaru and Natsuki got in their carriage and waved goodbye to the people and Hotaru's friends. Jaq, Gus, and the others animals threw rice, cheering for the wedding couple. Even Haruka was cheering for them; she finally realized that Natsuki was meant for Hotaru. Haruka was sure that she would find her own prince charming.

Chrous: _**Have faith in your dreams **_

_**And someday **_

_**Your rainbow will come smiling through **_

Hotaru's is the first horse, along with the other horses, carrying the carriage as Bruno ran passed them, very happy. Hotaru waved goodbye to her friends who helped her. Jaq and the others waved back at her.

_**No matter how your heart is grieving **_

_**If you keep on believing **_

_**The dreams that you wish will come true **_

In the carriage, Hotaru and Natsuki finally kissed and like other fairy tales, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
